


Ficlet 2

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, just general cuteness, mopey Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Aidan goes home for the holidays and Dean mopes





	Ficlet 2

What happens when Aidan goes home for the holidays?

Dean spends Christmas by himself. His parents visit sometimes but they like to spend the holidays travelling. So he stays home and Skypes everyone. Catches up on his reading. Drinks a lot of whiskey. And then he has to go to the faculty Christmas party and it’s embarrassing and everyone asks if he’s seeing someone and he just shifts uncomfortably and has to say no.

Aidan calls after dinner on Christmas Eve. Dean can hear his family talking and laughing in the background. They’re getting ready to go to church together. The call only lasts for a couple minutes and Aidan is in hyperactive puppy mode, telling him all about presents and cooking with his mom and wrestling with his brothers and Dean doesn’t really say much. But when they’re about to hang up and Dean says “I miss you,” Aidan says, “I’ll be back home before you know it.”

“You mean, you’ll be back here.”

“That’s what I said—home. With you.”

Dean pouts mercilessly after he hangs up. Because he kind of melts at Aidan’s words but then after he hangs up he gets outrageously drunk and sits in his hot tub and is like I AM IN LOVE WITH A MAN CHILD AND IT ISN’T FAIR.

And he misses Aidan’s touch so much that it’s almost painful. He doesn’t even jerk off while Aidan is gone either. Not once. It’s a little pathetic how at sea he is without Aidan and he knows it, which means he just mopes a lot. And refuses to acknowledge that he’s moping.

When Aidan gets back, he goes back to his flat to drop everything off and his plan is to head to Dean’s afterwards but as he’s putting his bags up there’s a knock on the door and he goes to answer it and it’s Dean.

“What are you doing here?”

“I um. Well, these are for you,” Dean says and shoves flowers and Aidan’s present into his hands, looking embarrassed and hopeful and so tired, like he hasn’t been sleeping right.

It’s so endearing that Aidan doesn’t even open his present, just pulls Dean over the threshold and kisses him like Dean’s the only thing he wants for Christmas. They end up making out on the dingey foyer floor for an hour.

Aidan’s Christmas present turns out to be keys to Dean’s house and a garage door opener and possibly a spring break trip to Aspen. Or maybe somewhere tropical…so that Aidan isn’t in a lot of clothes. It’s open ended. It’s perfect.


End file.
